Digiview Productions
Background: Digiview was an American home video distributor and was founded sometime in 2004. They released a large amount of public-domain movies and cartoons, which were sold exclusively at Wal-Mart stores. The quality of their transfers varied greatly from disc to disc - some films were transferred from VHS and showed video defects from the tapes. In 2004, Digiview released Animal Farm, made by Halas and Batchelor productions in 1954. Because the film had received a Super 8 release in the 1970s and possibly due to it being released through Distributors Corporation of America, Digiview had assumed that it was in the public domain. In fact, Joy Halas still owned the copyright, and filed a lawsuit against Digiview. Halas won the lawsuit, and Digiview filed for bankruptcy later that year. But in 2005, Digiview began trading under the name "Digiview Entertainment". Digiview however faced another lawsuit in 2008, this time by Hollywood studio Warner Bros., whose claim was to relase a single language version of one movie, which was reported to be in public domain. Meanwhile later on, Digiview and the website itself was shut down, causing stores to remove all public domain content, and placing more on official content 'Digiview Productions' 1st Logo (2004) Logo: On a white background, an outline of the Digiview Productions logo from thenext logo wipes in and digitizes in a blue color. Both words shine and the color begins to shimmer. They zoom out with spotlights all over the words and then zoom in as 2 spotlights shines the words one last time. FX/SFX: The forming of the words, the zooming. Music/Sounds: A triumphant, patriotic-style orchestral fanfare, which is reminiscent of the Star Wars theme song. This is actually the beginning of the stock music cue "Heroic Overture to Adventure 1," a longer version of which can be heard on trailer montages promoting other titles that are found in the company's DVD menus. Availability: Seen on several budget public domain DVDs. They're pretty easy to find at dollar stores and bargain bins at Walmart. 2nd Logo (2004-2005) Logo: On a barren terrain with a black/blue striped ground and a blue sun hovering over the horizon, two filmstrips intersect with each other. As that happens, a huge D comes from the left of the screen, eventually placing itself where it's supposed to be. The letters "IGIVIEW" wipe in next to the D, and "PRODUCTIONS" wipes in below it. A light shines through it, making the words shimmer to the point that the screen eventually turns white. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A high-pitched version of the last logo's music. Music/Sounds Variant: On the infamous Animal Farm release, a different portion of the music is used. Availability: See the last logo. Editor's Note: Much better than the previous logo. 'Digiview Entertainment' (2006-2008) Logo: A grayish disc tray with a spinning DVD inside it zooms out as the background lights up an outline of it. Suddenly, the tray is overtaken by a large sphere that is drawn from the left and encases the DVD. It then fades out to a green circle zooming out, shaped like the middle of a DVD, as several DVD player buttons (in order: stop, rewind, play, fast forward, pause) appear in the middle. The triangle on the play button shoots out before coming back. The DVD center circle then shoots out rays as the other buttons disappear to make way for a large white oval with the text "DIGIVIEW ENTERTAINMENT", stacked next to it. The play button shifts to the left of the oval, and the background flashes green lights. The logo shines before staying put and zooming in. FX/SFX: Everything. It's all decent animation, compared to the previous logos. Music/Sounds: A different triumphant fanfare. Availability: Seen on Digiview Entertainment releases of the time.